Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, in general, and to RJ and USB connectors, in particular. More particularly, the present invention relates to the shape of contact pins used with RJ and USB connectors that, in use, are intended to be mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB).
Description of Related Art
Many prior art connectors, such as RJ and USB connectors, are designed with straight contact pins that are intended to be inserted into through-holes in printed circuit boards (PCBs) in use. The use of such prior art connectors with straight contact pins is well known in the art.
A common problem with insertion of such contact pins in through-holes of PCBs is bending of one or more of the contact pins due during insertion when mounting the connector to the PCB. It would be desirable to avoid this problem by providing a connector with an improved contact pin design.